To Love a Jinchuuriki
by KitsuneNibi
Summary: Naruto thinks he killed Sasuke at the Valley of the End and runs away, he is then found by Nii Yugito and her team. Pairing is obvious. Abandoned, sorry. :( Maybe one day I'll come back to it.
1. Prologue

Hello and welcome to my first Naruto fanfiction! This will be a Naruto is paired with Yugito story. Yugito is the same age as Naruto. Also tell me how you like the first chapter or Prologue. I'm rewriting all of the chapters.

"Mortal speaking"

'Mortal thinking'

"**Demon or Higher Being speaking"**

**'Demon or Higher Being thinking'**

**Place change.**

Naruto Uzumaki stared at his injured friend, Sasuke Uchiha. They had just fought each other at the Valley of the End where, in the past, the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha had fought long ago.

Blood was dripping off of Naruto, he didn't know if it was his or Sasuke's.

'Is Sasuke dead?' Naruto thought. At this thought, he started to walk away, in a random direction.

'If he is dead Kohona could exile me!'

_**With Sasuke and Kakashi**_

'It seems like Naruto isn't here... I will send a clone to search for him, I must first bring Sasuke back.' Kakashi thought. Kakashi picked Sasuke up on his back and started to head back to the village to tell Tsunade of this news.

_**With Naruto**_

'The Kyubi can't heal my ches-' At this thought, Naruto fell unconscious. Luckily for him a blond haired Jinchuuriki named Nii Yugito and her team were returning from a mission.

"Who senses the ninja here?" Yugito's instructor Akira asked. "I do!" Yugito, and her team members Ayumu and Daisuke yelled out.

"Don't yell, he could be an enemy." Akira stated. They walked over to where they had sensed Naruto.

"What! This kid has a hole in his chest!" Yugito screamed. "He's a Kohona ninja." Ayumu stated. "We will be bringing him to Kumo, as, although he is a Kohona ninja, as fellow ninja, it is still our duty to help others, even if they are of a different village." Akira instructed.

"Okay, Akira-sensei!" Yugito and the rest of her team agreed loudly.

"He doesn't seem that strong. By his looks I'll say he is a Genin, although how a Genin can survive a hole in his chest is very strange... We will bring him to Kumo." Akira commanded. Yugito picked up Naruto and they continued heading back to the Kumo.

_**With Kohona**_

Sakura and Hinata had seen everyone besides Naruto and Sasuke come back so, they were eagerly waiting for them.

Although, Sakura was waiting for Sasuke and Hinata was waiting for Naruto.

Suddenly, Hinata with her Byakugan enabled noticed Kakashi without Naruto on his back, but Sasuke instead.

With this, Hinata started crying.

Yet, because Sakura didn't have Byakugan, she didn't know why Hinata was crying.

'Wait, didn't Hinata love Naruto? And with her Byakugan, she can see far away...' Sakura thought.

"Is Sasuke-kun here?" Sakura asked.

"Y-y-y-y-e-e-e-s-s-s h-e-e-e i-i-i-s." Hinata stuttered really badly as she couldn't see Naruto anywhere. "Yay!" Sakura yelled and started running to Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "He's on my back, yet, I was unable to find Naruto."

Sakura suddenly stopped being happy. Sakura and Kakashi then walked back to the village in silence.

Hinata had ran to the Hokage to tell her the last of the hunters for Sasuke was back, so, the Hokage was there to greet them.

"Hokage-sama, I was able to find Sasuke, but, Naruto wasn't there, I sent out a clone to find him." Kakashi stated while trying to hold back tears.

"What!" Tsunade yelled while slamming her fist into the ground causing a huge rupture to appear.

"Give me the Uchiha." Tsunade stated in a cold voice. "Y-y-yes Hokage-sama." Sakura said. Tsunade had stopped thinking and was just now going by 'There is a hurt ninja and I'm a medic ninja so I heal him.' So, Tsunade grabbed the Uchiha and decided it would be better to leave him alive, at least until she found out what happened to Naruto.


	2. Naruto's Alive! At Kumo!

Another chapter on To Love a Jinchuuriki. Also I'll be updating the past chapter a bit to explain more on why they're bringing Naruto to Kumo. Also I need a name for the Raikage.

"Mortal speaking"

'Mortal thinking'

"**Demon or Higher Being speaking"**

**'Demon or Higher Being thinking'**

_**Place change.**_

_**With Kohona**_

The day after Sasuke and Kakashi returned everyone finally started thinking again.

Kakashi's clone had no luck on finding Naruto.

Kakashi went to the memorial stone and thought that if he had gotten there sooner he could of saved Naruto, or if he was able to keep Sasuke in check none of this would of happened.

Sakura cried because she knew Naruto wouldn't of tried so hard and gone missing to get Sasuke back for her, if she hadn't of made him promise.

Tsunade was drinking so much sake that two of Kohona's bars ran out sake, just to drown her sorrows in it.

Then, Jiraya burst through the window. "Tsunade, the toads can still faintly sense Naruto's life force." Jiraya stated.

"But, Kakashi's clone reported there was no sign of Naruto... Unless... When Kakashi brought back the Uchiha, he had looked dead, to all but Anbu or higher level ninja. And Naruto knows how the Council is looking for a reason to at least exile him, he must of ran away to not get that fate!" Tsunade yelled with tears in her eyes happy that Naruto was alive, yet sad that he ran away.

"Should I try to find him Tsunade?" Jiraya asked. "Yes, I will make sure that the Council does not exile him." Tsunade stated.

Suddenly, the door to the Hokage's office flew open with the council there.

"We were going to call a meeting to discuss The Demon's death but, when we got here we heard The Demon was alive." Danzo stated.

"Danzo I have no time for you. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and no one will not kill him." Tsunade stated in a cold voice.

"Fine, as I only have 3/4ths of the Council's backing, we will only exile him, Hokage-sama." Danzo stated adding Hokage-sama with a bit of laughter.

"Fine. But we will handle this my way, with the people I choose Danzo." Tsunade said adding anger to her voice when she said Danzo.

"Fine." Danzo said.

"Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Jiraya will go." Tsunade ordered.

"Fine." Danzo said.

"This will be a temporary team called Team Jiraya. This mission will be an S ranked mission." Tsunade stated."It will start after they rest from their last mission."

Jiraya quickly left to talk to the awake members of the team.

"Now Danzo, you and the Council can leave." Tsunade stated.

The Council left the door with Danzo slamming it.

'I can't believe it, the idiot is alive!' Tsunade thought.

_**In Naruto's mind**_

**'This kid is an idiot.' Kyubi thought.**

"**So your finally up, idiot." Kyubi stated.**

"So Furball, how badly injured am I?" Naruto asked.

"**Firstly, I am the great Kyubi no Yoko. Also, I'm using all the chakra I can just to keep you at the current level of injuries your at!" Kyuubi screamed at Naruto.**

"So I won't die?" Naruto asked.

"**You will if you don't get medic help in the next 7 days." Kyuubi stated.**

"Where is the Old Hag then?" Naruto asked.

"**You ran away, so, your Hokage will not be coming to save you." Kyuubi stated.**

"No!" Naruto screamed.

_**With Yugito's team five days later**_

Yugito was surprised. After all with injuries like that and that blond kid not even bleeding!

That was impossible. even for her!

"Ok, we're almost at Kumo, it will take about one more day." Akira stated happily.

"That blond kid isn't dead yet." Daisuke stated, surprised.

"I wonder why..." Ayumu said.

"What I don't get is why we're traveling at such a slow pace. I mean even a villager could of caught up with us by now! Even if they were from Kohona!" Yugito shouted.

"Yugito if you say things like that they really will happen!" Akira yelled at Yugito.

"But, it won't." Yugito stated. They continued walking with Yugito carrying Naruto.

_**Kumo entrance**_

"I'm back Kumo!" Yugito shouted at the top of her voice. She then rushed over to the Raikage tower and walked up the wall, and jumped into the window.

The rest of her team laughed at her antics.

"Now daughter we should wait for the rest of your team. Also who is this ninja on your back?" The Raikage asked. "I can answer that Raikage-sama." Akira said.

"We found this ninja a little bit away from the Valley of the End unconscious and with one hole in his chest. We were able to tell he was alive and still is but he will need a medical ninja. fast. He also seems to be a Genin." Akira answered.

"Geez, Akira you do deserve that team leader position. Also, I'll get a couple of medical ninja." The Raikage said.

Suddenly, about three medical ninja appeared and took Naruto.

"Raikage-sama aren't you mad about the window?" Ayumu asked.

"Yes in fact. I am making it a mission to fix the window." The Raikage said.

"Yay easy money!" Yugito happily said.

"You didn't let me finish, there is no pay. And, you have to go and catch the Lighting Daimyo wife's dog." The Raikage stated evilly.

"But Raikage-sama!" Daisuke screamed in fear of the dog.

"You can blame Yugito." The Raikage chuckled.  
"Yugito!" Akira and Ayumu yelled.

"Well, I guess it's okay, Yugito." Daisuke said.

"Well, start working!" The Raikage said.

Yugito and her team started by quickly summoning a few lightning clones to work on the window. Then, they got to work on catching the dog.

"Ok Yugito, because dogs hate you try to get it to notice you and come towards you, we'll take care of the rest." Akira ordered.

"Okay!" Yugito replied.

Yugito found the dog and ran to it and meowed to get it's attention. The dog followed by chasing her. 'This dog is really fast!' Yugito thought.

She climbed up the closest tree. The dog barked at her.

Daisuke jumped at the dog and the dog jumped up making Daisuke crash into the tree.

Then Akira jumped at it but it landed fast because of its weight, so Akira hit the tree.

Ayumu took the chance and jumped at it but it walked to the right making Ayumu hit the tree, and crash into Daisuke.

Yugito finally jumped down and tackled the dog from above.

The dog bit her, but, she proudly lifted up the dog and yelled "I did it!"

They brought the dog to the Raikage who then gave the dog to the Lighting Daimyo's wife.

"My dog!" She yelled. She then started kissing the dog like crazy.

"No wonder the dog runs away." Yugito said.

"Agreed." The Raikage, Ayumu, Daisuke, and Akira said.


	3. Naruto awakens! Team Jiraya heads out!

This is a bit later then I wanted it to be but I didn't find any inspiration until I saw some of the first episode of Naruto. Although I think the size makes up for it.

"Mortal Speaking"

"_Mortal Saying what he/she is currently thinking that was life changing"_

'Mortal Thinking'

'_Mortal Thinking of life changing things people have said to him/her._'

"**Demon or Higher Being Speaking"**

**'Demon or Higher Being Thinking'**

_Jutsus_

* * *

_**Place Change**_

_**Naruto's Mind**_

"**So, boy when will you submit to me?" The Kyuubi asked.**

"N-n-e-e-v-e-e-r!" Naruto yelled.

"**Your will is lesser then mine." The Kyuubi said.**

The Kyuubi was sending chakra in Naruto's mind to try to take control.

'_When a person ... has something important they want to protect ... that's when they can become truly __strong__._ Huh? When did I hear that? It... was Haku! I do have people to protect... The Old Man at Ichiriku's and Ayame!'

Kyuubi's chakra was being pushed back.

**'How is he doing this!'**

'The Old Hag! Sakura!'

Kyuubi's chakra was edging closer to the cage.

**'He's not strong enough!'**

'Ero-sennin! Kohona!'

Kyuubi's chakra was pushed back inside.

"**You will regret this. You're lucky that your injuries are now few enough to survive without my chakra."**

"Kyuubi, I don't need you anymore." Naruto said.

_**Outside Naruto's Mind**_

Yugito was sitting there bored.

'Why am I in this stupid hospital anyway!'

Suddenly, Naruto started twisting and turning saying "_When a person ... has something important they want to protect ... that's when they can become truly __strong__._ Huh? When did I hear that? It... was Haku! I do have people to protect... The Old Man at Ichiriku's and Ayame! The Old Hag! Sakura! Ero-sennin! Kohona!"

Yugito was stunned.

'_When a person ... has something important they want to protect ... that's when they can become truly __strong__. _Whoever said that... This Haku person, makes me think who I fight for. Father? My teammates? The people at Kumo's ramen stand? The village! Yes I fight for the village.' Yugito thought.

Naruto abruptly sat straight up.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

He then noticed the Kumo headband on Yugito.

"What! Why am I in Kumo!" Naruto screamed.

"We took you here. Now my name is Nii Yugito what's your name?" Yugito asked.

"Umm... well my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto yelled.

"So Naruto, we brought you in for healing my team and I found you around the border between Otogakure (Sound village) and the Land of Fire." Yugito explained.

"So, now what?" Naruto asked having never really paid attention when Iruka explained what to do when captured by an enemy village.

"Well, I don't know I'm still a Genin!" Yugito exclaimed.

"You are? I thought you were a Jonin!" Naruto yelled pointing at Yugito.

"Why would you think that?" Yugito asked.

"I don't know you seem like one I guess." Naruto tried to explain.

"Ok, I guess." Yugito said.

"Now follow me to the Old Man!" Yugito yelled.

"Ok." Naruto complied.

Yugito walked out of the door with Naruto following.

'Kumo is a beautiful village.' Naruto thought.

As he looked around Kumo he could feel the energy in the air.

'Kumo has a lot of clouds. I like where everything is placed, with the Academy next to the Raikage Tower with the Raikage Tower next to the Weapon Shop, and with their Raikage mountain to the back of the Weapon Shop.' Naruto thought not really caring about the other stores.

Naruto started walking up the stairs to the Raikage's office.

"Sigh, Yugito you may be the Raikage's daughter but don't go barging in he's in the middle of a very important meeting." The receptionist said.

"Your the Raikage's daughter!" Naruto screamed.

"So?" Yugito asked.

"Your a bit to old to be his daughter." Naruto said.

"Exactly how to old." Yugito said very angrily.

"You look as old as the pictures I saw of him!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That was not a good move." The Receptionist stated.

"You. Will. Die." Yugito said.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed.

Yugito grabbed a kunai out of nowhere and started chasing Naruto with it.

Naruto ran to the Raikage's door to enter his office and jumped up right when the Raikage opened the door with Yugito right behind Naruto having the kunai right in front of her. The kunai hit the Raikage right in his stomach.

"YUGITO!" The Raikage screamed.

"S-sorry Raikage-sama." The Receptionist stated scared.

"Y-yeah father." Yugito said scared.

"It was all that crazy girl's fault!" Naruto yelled pointing at Yugito.

"She took out a kunai and tried to stab me with it!" Naruto yelled.

"So your the kid we healed?" The Raikage asked.

"I guess." Naruto said.

"You. Me. Training ground 7 we will see how good your skills are." The Raikage said.

"Wait I have to fight you!" Naruto yelled.

"Maybe." The Raikage said.

"Um Raikage-sama what happened to your meeting?" The receptionist asked.

"I kicked him out by window." The Raikage calmly said.

The Raikage then vanished in a flash of lighting.

"Your dad is insane..." Naruto said.

"Tell me about it." Yugito replied.

Yugito then vanished in a flash of lighting to.

'Man am I the only one who doesn't know that jutsu?' Naruto thought.

Suddenly, the Raikage appeared again. "Yes you are" he said, then vanished again in a flash of lighting.

_**With Kohona 4 days earlier**_

"Tsunade-hime I have the team here and ready." Jiraya said.

Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Ino Yamenka, Shikamaru Nara, and Jiraya were standing in front of Tsunade all packed with a months worth of supplies and ready to go.

"Good job, Jiraya now first go and check Oto, then check Iwa (Rock), then Mist, and last Kumo."

"Why Kumo last?" Jiraya asked.

"After the Hyuga incident I doubt they would want to try to anger us even more." Tsuande explained.

With that Team Jiraya started to leave.

_**With Kakashi and Sakura**_

'So Naruto is still alive. Of course he would be. He is Minato and Kushina's son after all.' Kakashi thought.

'Naruto's alive! I can't believe it! I thought Sasuke had killed him. After all Sasuke was stronger then him right?' Sakura thought.

"Sakura. Do you want me to train you?" Kakashi asked.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei but I wanted to ask the Hokage." Sakura said.

She then left Kakashi alone to go to the Hokage.

'Of course... After seeing what Naruto did and what she didn't she must want to become stronger, then how much I could train her.'

_**With Sakura and Tsunade**_

"Hokage-Sama?" Sakura cautiously started asking.

"Yes?" Tsunade replied.

"Can you train me to become a medic?" Sakura asked.

'I have been meaning to start training some medics.' Tsunade thought.

"Sure why not Sakura. But from now on you will refer to me as Tsunade-Sensei." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Ho-Tsunade-Sensei." Sakura replied almost saying Hokage-sama.

"Good." Tsunade stated.


	4. The battle of Kumo, Kakashi's Grief

First update in a while. I've been lazy. I think it's my best ever. I put 2 days of work into it.

"Mortal Speaking"

"_Mortal Saying what he/she is currently thinking that was life changing"_

'Mortal Thinking'

'_Mortal Thinking of life changing things people have said to him/her._'

"**Demon or Higher Being Speaking"**

**'Demon or Higher Being Thinking'**

_Jutsus_

_**Place Change**_

* * *

_**In Kumo**_

'Great, I have to beat a Kumo ninja.' Naruto thought.

He was rushing towards the Training Ground, asking questions of where it was along the way.

"I'm sure dad won't pick anything to hard." Yugito stated encouragingly.

"For some reason I'm not to sure of that..." Naruto replied filled with dread.

Naruto finally arrived.

There were 3 people there, 2 men, 1 woman.

The first man was heavily built, Naruto could tell he was good at Taijustu.

The second man seemed stealthier and seemed to have a lot of chakra.

Although, the woman seemed fast and agile, with chakra to match.

"So, who will you choose to fight?" The Raikage asked.

"I get to choose?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." The Raikage stated.

"I choose Yugito!" Naruto exclaimed, finding a way to avoid fighting the people in front of him.

"You are lucky Yugito is here." The Raikage stated.

_**With Team Jiraya**_

"Remember, we must be quiet and stealthy." Jiraya warned.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Because, Orochimaru is here." Shikamaru stated while yawning.

"Correct." Jiraya stated.

"W-h-y d-oes L-ad-y H-oka-ge thi-nk th-at Naru-to cou-ld be he-re?" Hinata stuttered.

"Orochimaru may be angry that Naruto saved Sasuke and captured him." Jiraya replied.

"Oh, Arigatou." Hinata timidly thanked.

They dashed off further into the heart of Oto.

_**In Kohona**_

"Sakura, strength would do you well." Tsunade stated.

"Yes Ho-Tsunade-Sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"I will teach you my renowned jutsu that gives me super strength, but first you must prove yourself." Tsunade stated.

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed.

_**With Naruto, Yugito, and The Raikage**_

'I was hoping he would be smart enough to choose Yugito.' The Raikage thought.

"What!? I have to fight Naruto?" Yugito asked disbelieving.

"Yes daughter." The Raikage stated.

"Let's start!" Naruto yelled.

"Start." The Raikage stated.

Naruto immediately created 5 Shadow Clones.

"Take that!" Naruto boasted.

Yugito sent out a lighting bolt the size of her hand.

It hit two of the Shadow Clones destroying them.

Yugito rushed towards the last 3 with her hand enveloped in Lighting.

3 fell, and she hit Naruto.

Naruto, had a rasengan ready and hit Yugito's hand with it.

Yugito intensified the lighting in her hand.

It shocked both of them, sending Naruto into a rock and Yugito with a rasengan shaped cut in her arm, and in a tree.

"I won't lose!" Yugito and Naruto yelled at the same time, pumping their fist up into the air.

They charged at each other.

Naruto threw a punch at her stomach, Yugito blocked.

Yugito sent a kick at Naruto's knee, Naruto jumped and kneed Yugito in the face.

Yugito wiped off the blood on her face and immediately got attacked by Naruto, in the legs.

Yugito jumped up and kicked Naruto in the stomach.

Naruto coughed up some blood in pain.

"TAKE THIS!" Yugito and Naruto screamed.

Yugito made 10 Lighting Clones, Naruto made 10 Shadow Clones.

They rushed at each and started kicking, punching, and even biting.

Yugito and Naruto made 100 more each.

It looked like a mini army.

Naruto and Yugito had nearly exhausted their chakra reserves.

The last of the clones fell.

Naruto and Yugito ran at each other.

One last punch.

One last hope.

One last tear.

They connected. Both were sent sprawling into nearby rocks.

Both were on the ground.

"Whoever gets up first wins." The Raikage stated.

Minutes passed, the longest minutes of the Raikage's life.

Both were unmoving.

The Raikage was about to call it a tie when, they both started twitching.

Minutes passed again.

Yugito and Naruto were nearly up.

At last, they got up. At the same time.

They immediately fell back down, unconscious.

"It is a tie!" The Raikage stated.

'Naruto is deserving to be a Genin.' The Raikage thought.

"Someone, get the Medical Ninja!" The Raikage ordered.

2 squads of Medical Ninja came, one squad taking Naruto, one taking Yugito.

_**Team Jiraya**_

"Halt!" Two Oto ninjas commanded.

Ino immediately mind controlled one.

Jiraya sent gave the other a rasengan.

'Let's see... Any memories of Naruto?' Ino wondered.

After 1 hour, an unexpected visitor came.

"Kabuto!" Jiraya yelled.

"So, the Toad Sage is here, and some friends." Kabuto stated.

Kabuto, immediately vanished to report to Orochimaru.

"Get ready for a fight soon." Jiraya stated.

Jiraya woke up Ino and gave the person a rasengan.

"No Naruto?" Jiraya asked.

"There isn't." Ino sadly stated.

After 1 more hour of waiting Jiraya saw 200 ninja.

Two figures were riding Manda. Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Jiraya yelled.

The Toad Boss Gamabunta appeared.

"Yeah Jiraya?" Gamabunta asked.

"We are in trouble here." Jiraya stated.

"What do you mean? Wait... Manda and 200 ninja? Do you always have things like this happen to you?" Gamabunta asked.

"Seems so. We have allies, near your foot." Jiraya stated.

"Ok, I won't kill them." Gamabunta replied.

Manda and Gamabunta started fighting, while the rest of Team Jiraya fought off the ninja, which seemed to be poorly trained.

"Kukuku... Jiraya, you will never surpass me." Orochimaru stated.

"I may not, but I know of one who will." Jiraya stated.

Orochimaru, stunned by what Jiraya said is caught off guard when Jiraya and Gamabunta attack.

Manda quickly dodges, but because Orochimaru is still surprised he starts to fall.

Jiraya sees more ninja start to come, they seem stronger.

"Retreat!" Jiraya commands.

Team Jiraya goes back to the border, and are not chased after.

_**Naruto's Mind**_

"**You are a failure." Kyuubi stated.**

Naruto didn't say anything.

"**You lost to a weakling." Kyuubi chuckled.**

"**Let me free and everyone will lose." Kyuubi stated.**

"O-o-k." Naruto stuttered.

"**I knew you would give up." Kyuubi laughed. **A laugh so loud it hurt Naruto.

Naruto walked slowly up.

He put his hand on the seal and then, said, "NO!"

"**What?" Kyuubi asked in disbelivement. **

"You heard me, I'll never do it!" Naruto shouted, regaining confidence.

"**Fine brat, your choice. Sooner or later I'll be out." Kyuubi ominously stated as a fact.**

"You wish." Naruto scoffed.

Naruto walked out.

_**With Tsunade and Sakura**_

"It seems like Naruto was not in Oto." Tsunade stated.

You could notice several fist sized holes in the walls of the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-Sensei, there are still all the other places to look." Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, I know..." Tsunade sighed.

_**With Kakashi**_

'This is all my fault.' Kakashi thought

He was angry, at himself, at Sasuke, at Sakura, at Kohona, at Life.

He had lost his Sensei's son.

Minato had trusted him to secretly take care of Naruto.

He had done nothing.

His teacher, the person who was like a father to him.

He had betrayed him and his trust.

He was worthless.

He was lower then trash.

'How could I have been so blind?' Kakashi asked himself.

'I was blinded by hatred, of the Kyuubi making me lose my father figure, my teacher.' Kakashi continued.

'I still should of protected him...' Kakashi thought sadly.

'I should of overcame my fears. I should of honored my sensei's last wish.' Kakashi continued.

'I... I need to rest.' Kakashi stated to himself.

_**Wave Country**_

"Naruto is gone?" Inari asked Tazuna.

"Yes, we know he is still alive but, he is lost. He has strayed from his path. His future could never be the same again." Tazuna stated.

Since Naruto saved the Land of Waves Tazuna had become like a prophet for them.

The Land of Waves was poverty stricken no longer, it had blossomed into a great big city.

They even had their own Ninja Academy, to start the little kids out, then they went to Kohona.

"I knew this would happen." Inari stated.

"Huh?" Tazuna asked.

"One day, he came to me. It was sometime after the Chuunin Exam. He told me, "Inari, I am hated by the village for one reason. Because, I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." I said to him, "I heard about the Kyuubi, in some books." He said back to me, "I hope one day you surpass the Hokages, besides me of course, surpass everyone, besides me." I agreed that I would. He left yet gave me two pieces of advice, "_When a person ... has something important they want to protect ... that's when they can become truly strong." _And, "_I have seen more then the people of Kohona have thought. __I have traveled far and wide. I do not show who I really am, I am much stronger then I show. Inari, always fool people into believing that you are weak."" _Inari finished speaking.

"Wow, I never knew that boy could do this." Tazuna replied amazed.

"I was amazed at first to." Inari stated.


End file.
